Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2004-19744 discloses a clutch apparatus accommodated in a clutch housing in which a piston of a hydraulic cylinder is movable to abut on a release bearing contacted with a diaphragm spring, and thereby allows a clutch disk to be disengaged from a pressure plate.